1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of irrigation sprinkler systems, and more particularly to a water supply line laterally coupled to an adjustable riser included in an irrigation sprinkler arrangement and which permits the water supply conduit to be located in close proximity to the surface of the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, conventional irrigation sprinkler systems have been employed wherein a plurality of individual irrigation sprinkler heads or units are connected with a water supply line in order to provide irrigation water to a selected terrain area. The supply line is often buried underground and is coupled by various joints and extending risers to the individual sprinkler unit or head. The length of the risers are individually chosen to achieve partial or full exposure of the individual sprinkler unit at a selected height relative to the ground level in accordance with the buried depth of the supply line, as well as the type and height of the specific surrounding vegetation. Usually the housing for the risers are elongated and are installed in the ground in a vertical orientation with the water supply line or conduit attached to the bottom of the housing. Therefore, the water supply line is buried deep enough to connect with the bottom of the riser housing which often requires that the lines or conduits be installed in a deeply dug trench. Since conventional risers are of different lengths, the digging of trenches are burying of water supply lines or conduits is a tedious and labor intensive procedure.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a simplified installation procedure and maintenance thereof for irrigation systems which permits the water supply lines to be installed near the surface of the ground so that deep trenches and deep burial of the water supply line is unnecessary. The installation of risers should include a portion of the water supply line or conduit which permits the line or conduit to be located closer to the surface of the ground. A typical adjustable height riser is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,648 which is suitable for practice of the present invention and the disclosure therein is incorporated into the present Application by reference.